


Forty Days

by mimi112189



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi112189/pseuds/mimi112189
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evolution of an unwritten relationship between two of the most underrated characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A First Encounter

Day 30

She wakes up warm for the first time in what must be ages, and it takes her a few moments to remember. Moments in which she does not move, because she is always cold during the night, even here in the bunker, yet this morning she is not.

She fell asleep nestled against him, she remembers, and his arm is still wrapped around her, holding her to his chest. And to other parts of his body as well, she realizes when she shifts. She is surprised when her body reacts to the feel of him, hard against her ass. It’s been a long time, since before…. She shifts again, unconsciously, then stiffens when his arm tightens, pulls her even closer, his hand moving lower down her abdomen.

His fingers fumble with her zipper before tugging it down, his hand sliding inside her jeans, and she does not try to stop him. Instead, she gasps as he pulls her panties to the side, out of the way, his fingers gently exploring as his hips press against her ass. She waits for him to do more, pull her pants down further, but he just stays right there, his dick rubbing against her ass while his hand presses against her mound. She opens her legs for him, allowing him entrance, and one finger slides just barely inside of her, stroking the length of her slit, drawing her wetness up to her clit. She bites her lower lip as his fingers flick against her, fighting to keep quiet as she writhes against him, alternately pushing back against his dick and then forward to his fingers, as though she is not sure which she wants more.

Eko leaned into her, nuzzling her neck as she writhed against his touch. Slowly, he pushed his middle finger completely inside of her, slowly and steadily thrusting as his thumb continued to move against her clit. 

Ana Lucia screwed her eyes closed, focused on keeping herself quiet. They couldn’t let the others find out. They’d been giving each other looks for days now, but this was the first move either of them had made in the direction of a physical encounter. 

She rocked her hips against his finger, wanting to take as much pleasure from this as she could. 

Eko slid a second finger into her, thrusting slightly faster. She was so small, but so strong…

He thought perhaps she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His thumb moved faster against her clit, urging Ana’s body onward.

Slipping another finger into her took all Ana had not to make a sound — her heart was racing as her hips started to buck against his fingers. 

It took everything Ana had not to make any sound as Eko fingered her — her heart raced and her hips bucked wildly against his thick fingers.

The gyration of Ana’s hips only made Eko’s erection even more uncomfortable; his hips fell into rhythm with hers, the friction nearly more than he could handle.

The matched friction Eko was providing had Ana near the point of jumping him right here in the bunker.

But she couldn’t.

not with the others right in the same room. someone could wake up, catch them in the act…

The strong black man pushed a third finger inside of Ana, his thumb stilling only momentarily before he began to rub her again, urging her towards release. 

All it took was a few more minutes of Eko stroking her before she found orgasm, her body writhing against his touch. She hadn’t been touched like that before, like he wasn’t just going through the motions because he ‘had to’.

Eko could tell when she found release, her entire body shuddered against his. He couldn’t help but feel a certain sense of pride in bringing Ana to this sort of pleasure. He kissed the back of her neck, slipping his hand slowly out of her pants, resting on her stomach again.


	2. Against a Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The romp in the jungle BEFORE the romp in the jungle for the guns.

Day 31  
The next day Eko headed to get more water when he saw her there, in the jungle, coming back to the bunker. he felt himself grow instantly hard at the sight of her, pants growing uncomfortably tight. 

their eyes met as he moved closer. 

the sight of him gave her butterflies —stirring feelings of wanting more from him than just a chance encounter like the night before — at the possibilities this man presented. 

he pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply as his hands moved down, over her ass, puling her as close to him as possible. the possibility of having more of her drove him wild. 

She returned his kiss - there was something about the way he tasted that made her want more. she kissed him hard and deeply as she hitched her legs around his waist as he groped her ass.

_Christ, she wanted him._

he growled when she wrapped her legs around him, moving off the path to somewhere more secluded. he kissed her even more desperately, all teeth and tongue, hips pressed as tightly against hers as he could manage.

she _needed_ him… **wanted** this to happen. 

she kissed him roughly a few more times and then she shifted her attention to his neck —suckling, licking and biting at his skin.

he tasted _so_ good…

Eko groaned as she teased his neck, the attention sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body. he took a few steps, pushing the woman against a tree to support her weight so he could move his hand. 

it wen up to cup her breast, kneading lightly, again amazed at the softness of Ana’s body.

she whined as he kneaded her flesh, kissing him thoroughly on the mouth, almost entirely tongue, desperate to have Eko buried inside her again.

Eko moved his hand again, this time sliding it beneath her shirt, groaning again at the feel of bare skin — his fingers teasing, lightly tugging at her nipple while his hips thrust against hers.  
she bit him again, harder this time, tugging the skin with her teeth, wanting to make Eko as crazed with want as Ana found her self.

Eko growled in response, his hands moving now to her pants, fumbling with the zipper as desperation to feel her naked against him nearly took him over.

Ana unwrapped her legs from around his waist just long enough to help him rid her body of her pants.

_Christ, I wanna feel him in me…_

Almost before Eko realized it, they found themselves naked from the waist down. He laughed as he felt her eyes upon him as he stripped from his shirt —around the same time that Ana rid herself of her own shirt, jumping him, a low moan emanating from her throat as she impaled herself upon him.

Eko laughed again as she jumped him, groaning himself as he found himself buried inside of her. his hands found their way back to her ass, moving slowly at first to allow her to adjust to his size —slowly pulling out and then moving back inside, pushing her up against the tree for extra support. 

He thrust in and out of her and she moaned so loudly the Others probably heard her.

She was so wet and warm around Eko that it made him growl, his mouth lowering to Ana’s neck, suckling her skin as he began thrusting in earnest, harder and faster, his hands squeezing the swell of her ass.

this made Ana moan, rocking against him, loving the sensation of Mr. Eko moving inside of her. She softly moaned his name as she clung to him, letting him do the work. 

every thrust was harder than the one before, testing the limits. to Eko’s surprise, Ana never once told him to slow down, to go easier. It had been very rare for him to find a woman who could handle all of him.

He drove deeper into her, every movement thrusting her closer to orgasm.

_”Don’t stop…”_

Eko grunted, his fingers digging into Ana’s flesh as he pulled her closer with every thrust.

Ana whimpered, finally feeling herself begin to fall over the edge, screaming in pleasure, nails dug into Eko’s backside as he grunted, louder, no longer holding back at all but slamming into her, driving even deeper than he had before until he reached his own release, pushing as far into her as he could.

ana could hear him grunt as he came.

when she could think straight again, they were slumped against the tree.

_”Wow…”_

Eko laughed, nodding as he softly kissed her neck, his breathing only just beginning to return to normal.


End file.
